Utilizador Discussão:Ataidej
Bem Vindo Olá, sei que você já é usuário a um tempo aqui. Mas não temos tempos para dizer boas vindas para todos, só para aqueles que realmente contribuem conosco. E você é um deles. Venho acompanhando a sua trajetória aqui na LP e fico impressionado com a rapidez que você traduz. Ultimamente acompanhei as suas traduções nos artigos dos atores principais, Elizabeth Mitchell, Ian Somerhalder, Dominic Monaghan, Harold Perrineau, Henry Ian Cusick... E você está indo muito bem. É de pessoas como você que nós precisamos aqui na LP. Então, seja bem vindo, e qualquer duvida fale com um dos nossos administradores, que podem ser encontrados aqui: PT - Lostpedia:Administradores. Qualquer dúvida, estou no msn quase todos os dias. caio_w_g_mello@hotmail.com Muito Obrigado mais uma vez. Abraços, -- 10:51, 29 Abril 2007 (PDT) Olá Ei cara, muit obrigado pelas ótimas traduções hein. Queria tem mostrar isso aqui: Recrutamento PT - Lostpedia Não sei se vc ja viu... Se estiver interessado é soh se inscrever =] Muito Obrigado... Abraços, -- 16:19, 8 Maio 2007 (PDT) Ataidej excelente tradução do bad twin brow keep translating --Moura. Opa novamente aqui véi pra te agradece de novo vc traduz bem pacas brother abraço Olá Meu cara, brigadão mesmo pela ajuda no trabalho dos Outros...ta sendo dificil toda a reestruturação e por enquanto coloquei tudo pra traduzir. Muito obrigado mesmo pela ajuda. Um abraço, -- 15:21, 11 Junho 2007 (PDT) Administrador Parabéns Ataide. Você foi promovido a administrador. Depois de tanto tempo trabalhando bastante por nós, os administradores da Lostpedia-PT resolveram lhe subir ao cargo de administrador. Continue fazendo esse ótimo trabalho, suas traduções são fantásticas. Qualquer dúvida entre em contato comigo ou com um dos outros administradores. Seja Bem Vindo ao Time, -- 12:05, 17 Julho 2007 (PDT) :Muito Obrigado digo eu Ataide, por termos vc no time. Lembre-se: quando deixar uma msg clique no penúltimo botão da barrinha de ferramentas e sua assinatura ficará ali. Ataidej.Ok? :Com o tempo vc se acostuma. :Abraços, -- 13:04, 17 Julho 2007 (PDT) ::Bem vindo a equipe ataidej.. estamos aqui para o que precisar.. boa sorte ;D -- 08:26, 18 Julho 2007 (PDT) :::Aew cara.. seja bem vindo a equipe! já t falaram q sempre qnd entra um novo membro na equipe, ele tem q pagar um churrasco pra td mundo? hahaha se precisar d alguma coisa é só gritar.. []´s -- 09:37, 18 Julho 2007 (PDT) RE: Speaker Não po.. não tem problema não, eu até nem vejo a importância disso.. se fosse um anagrama mencionado na série, ai tudo bem né.. agora isso ai não tem porque.. mas ai cara.. ta de parabéns.. queria saber como vc traduz isso tão rápido e tão bem.. abração ;D -- 15:32, 30 Agosto 2007 (PDT) RE: Reverter ok.. mas tipo, não tem segredo.. é só entrar no "história" no topo da página e clicar no "voltar" que fica na 1ª opção marcada.. e aqui.. queria pedir desculpas por não estar fazendo muita coisa aqui ultimamente.. mas é que nessas duas ultimas semanas eu tava com visita aqui em casa.. e também to estudando mto pro vestibular, o que acaba não me dando muito tempo.. mas to reservando um horário pra todo dia dar uma mexida legal na lp.. mas é isso.. vlw mesmo por vc se importar com a lp.. abração -- 15:35, 17 Setembro 2007 (PDT) O Navio E ai cara, blz. Bom, dei uma olhada lá. O Charlie se refere a ele como navio, quando pergunta pra Penny se ela estava no navio. Mas pelo começo do artigo fala que O Freighter é um navio....além disso em perguntas não respondidas diz que Freighter é um navio de carga e que é meio estranho para estar em uma missão como na que se encontra. Traduza por navio mesmo cara, caso seja o nome, nós mudamos depois. Ok? Abraços, -- 09:00, 16 Outubro 2007 (PDT) Máquina Oi Ataíde, quero te parabenizar. Cara você é uma máquina xD. Hoje não sei o que seríamos sem você. Muito obrigado mesmo cara, e parabens pelo trabalho fasntástico. -- 14:44, 18 Outubro 2007 (PDT) Máquina 2 Oi Cara, blz? xD...então..meu...já ta traduzindo todos os da equipe de produção que eu coloquei xD. Uma coisa só..quando n tem link...pode tirar os [[]] pra n ficar tanto link em vermelho dai ok? mais uma vez parabéns. Abraços, -- 11:19, 28 Outubro 2007 (PDT) :ótimo, pode upar a página...qualquer coisa, se n quiser, eu coloco ela de noite pra traduzir dai. -- 08:21, 29 Outubro 2007 (PDT) ::Protocolo Aranha, está aqui. -- 12:27, 29 Outubro 2007 (PDT) Desculpas Ataíde, nao estou na minha cidade. Estou em Curitiba e irei prestar vestibular amanha. Por isso estou apenas dando uma olhada e vi agora. Volto amanha de noite para minha cidade. Vlw, -- 15:58, 3 Novembro 2007 (PDT) Obrigado Valeu pelo reconhecimento aí cara, mas pelo que eu vi nas recent changes você é o mestre nas traduções por aqui né cara x] sou novo e não tenho condições de arcar com um curso de inglês, mas me viro sozinho... gosto de línguas, me esforço em inglês, alemão, latim e italiano... falou aí abraço! aliás, trabalhei no artigo "coconut": traduzi e preenchi o box que deveria ter a tradução da letra, depois dá uma olhada lá se a configuração está certa que ainda não tive tempo de ler o tutorial de programação aqui... (a tradução da letra ficou menor que a letra original porque omiti as repetições, os bis né...) bração broder ah sim. vlw pela ajuda véio, e pelos toques, são sempre bem-vindos =]. realmente assistente de direção faz mais sentido hehe, e esteja sempre à vontade pra corrigir qualquer coisa que eu tenha feito. abs *opa, ficou boa a tradução? *ah sim. achei que era inteligível pros brazucas losties também hehe, mas tá ok. não traduzi hanso fundation porque achei que seria algo como Sobreviventes. cara véi, só tem gente velha aqui o.O... fiz 14 anos esses dias haha Assinatura fala ataide.. blz!? ai.. arrumei a tua sign.. agora vc só tem que ir nas suas preferências, e no campo de "Apelido para assinaturas", vc poe e marca a caixa de seleção que ta embaixo.. ai salva e pode sair das preferências.. ai quando vc quiser assinar algo em uma página de discussão, é só clicar no penultimo ícone da bandeja de edição, aquela barra aonde tem negrito, italico, etc.. Ai vai aparecer isso aqui --~~~~ no lugar que o seu cursor estiver do texto.. ai é só salvar, ok!? espero ter conseguido te ajudar.. abs -- 16:46, 4 Novembro 2007 (PST) Apelidos Eu irei tentar arrumar..colocando em outra página ok? -- 06:42, 24 Novembro 2007 (PST) :Arrumei lá Ataíde...acredito que a página estava pesada de mais...agora tem essa página aqui: Lista dos Apelidos/Referências, que é só sobre as referências...acho que agora vai dar certo. Abraços, -- 06:58, 24 Novembro 2007 (PST) RE: Transcrições opa.. td tranquilo, e ctg!? é.. eu falei pra não uparem um monte assim de uma vez.. mas tem gente que se faz de desentendido.. mas deixa pra la, tipo.. essas transcrições não precisa traduzir não.. tem nas legendas dos episódios, é só trabalho chato de "ctrl + c" e "ctrl + v".. então tipo.. pode fazer o que vc quiser.. tem uns artigos novos do lost experience la no Lostpedia:Atualizações.. mas ja sabe né, não precisa fazer os de trancrito não.. abração ataidej.. bom ter vc de volta.. -- 13:12, 12 Dezembro 2007 (PST) MSN Fala cara, bele? Velho, me add no msn.. Acho q vc eh o único da LP q não tenho no MSN ainda... redesneurais@hotmail Abraços -- 12h28min de 20 de Janeiro de 2008 (PST) Redshirts Oi Ataíde...que coisa hein..mas uma hora conecta xD. Então..aquela marcação da página da americana é pq eles querem unir aquela página com outro assunto parecido com os redshirts, então, se você for colocar aqui, (o que eu acho uma idéia legal pro pessoal saber o que são eles), é só não colocar aquela marcação junto, ok? Abraços, -- 13h22min de 30 de Janeiro de 2008 (PST) Find 815 Fui mecher no artigo lá...mas sério...n consigo..eh mta confusão..uahauua..então eu deixo pra vc pq vc sabe organizar bem os artigos do Find 815...abraços, -- 14h10min de 31 de Janeiro de 2008 (PST) Thanks Muito obrigada, Ataide, pelo site, realmente me ajudou bastante. Como vc viu, é um problema de muita gente achar essa fonte... E a fonte do logotipo mesmo, aquela que aparece nos posters das temporadas, até hoje n achei =/ Mas muito obrigada pelo site que mandou, e pelo elogio as minhas traduções também =) --Tina compt 16h57min de 7 de Fevereiro de 2008 (PST) Boas Vindas Fala Ataíde, bele cara? :) Acho que soh falta t avisar, a respeito daquela msg de boas vindas q estavamos colocando pra tds os usuários novos ee tal, não vai ser mais necessário colocar manualmente, pq eu botei um robozinho pra fazer isso automaticamnte. Se tiver alguma tarefa q vc ache q deva ser automatizada, me avise q eu programo o danado e boto pra rodar.. :) abraços! -- 15h24min de 29 de Março de 2008 (PDT) Welcome Back Foi mt mt mt mt bom ter visto vc novamente aqui...pra variar ja detonando vários artigos né...valeu mesmo Ataíde...sua ajuda...além de necessária para crescermos...é mt mt boa. -- 14h58min de 26 de Abril de 2008 (PDT) Obrigado Obrigado pelo comentário. Vou tentar continuar com as traduções, sempre que for possível. Zolzar RE: Desculpas Que isso cara, se não deve nada não. Já fez muita coisa e agora acabou a temporada mesmo, está tudo mais tranquilo. Também estou apertado no fim de semestre da faculdade, mas ta tranquilo. Fica sussegado. Abraços, -- 18h00min de 24 de Junho de 2008 (PDT) Bem Vindo Que isso cara, você sempre fará um ótimo trabalho. Entendo essas coisas de data de faculdade,e é realmente difícil ter tempo para traduzirmos e atualizarmos. Mas sei que posso sempre contar contigo. Abraços, --Caio wgm 20h32min de 25 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC)